The invention is based on a priority application EP 01 440 372.9 which is hereby incorporated by reference.
The invention relates to a cable for laying in plastic tubes which transport gas or water, comprising a cable core assembly and also a plastic sheath surrounding the cable core assembly and also to a method of laying a cable for transmitting information items in a tube composed of plastic for conveying liquid or gaseous media.
In the course of the installation of new telecommunications cables systems by regional and communal companies, thought is increasingly being given to alternative solutions to the conventional laying of telecommunications cables directly in the ground for economical and/or organizational reasons. An alternative laying procedure for telecommunications cables that suggests itself, in particular, for economic reasons, is the use of gas and water pipelines present in the pipe network or channel network of a supply system of a town or a built-up area. Such a solution is described in DE 30 01 226 A1. In addition to the reduction in the costs of constructing an urban or regional telecommunications network, only small-scale excavation work is necessary as a result of using the existing pipelines, with the result that narrow traffic space is often less impaired, in particular, in towns. In addition, with this new laying technology, the route occupation, which is already dense in many cases, by pipelines of all the supply and waste-disposal sectors does not present any substantial problem, but may even be advantageous.
To construct a telecommunications network using optical cables having a comparatively small external diameter, including the link-up facility for subscribers to be connected later, the laying of optical communications cables, for example in fresh water pipelines of the existing supply network therefore suggests itself for technical and organizational reasons and also for reasons of rights of way. In this connection, it is necessary to take particular care when the cable is introduced into the pipeline so that no nucleation or other microbiological contaminations occur in the pipeline.
An additional difficulty in the laying of cables in drinking water pipelines is that sliding valves or other shut-off devices for shutting off the fresh-water pipeline are disposed at intervals of about 150 to 250 m in the drinking water pipelines. At these shutoff points, the cable has to be routed round the sliding valve without any impairments of a mechanical or optical nature by bringing the cable out of the tubular pipeline upstream of the sliding valve and re-introducing it again into the tubular pipeline downstream of the sliding valve. In addition, it is also necessary for the creation of subscriber connections or branches to bring an optical cable out of the tubular pipeline or to introduce it into the tubular pipeline.
DE 297 22 107 U discloses a device for introducing and/or bringing a cable into or out of a tubular pipeline, a flange-type housing being attached to the pipeline. The cable is sealed from the housing by annular sealing elements. The inner bore of the sealing elements is dimensioned in such a way that the cable can be fed through with easy movement. The sealing takes place by axially clamping the sealing elements, the latter pressing both against the cable and against the internal wall of the housing. The sealing elements are accordingly composed of an elastic material, for example rubber.
This type of sealing is suitable for pressures of up to 15 bar, but at higher pressures, the necessary safety no longer exists. In addition, there must be a worry that, in the case of a pipeline for transporting gas, the gas may diffuse through the sealing elements.
This type of introduction and bringing out of cables has proved satisfactory, but it is very expensive.
The object of the present invention is to provide a cable that can be introduced into and brought out of plastic tubes that are used for transporting gas or water. As a result, it should be possible to render the known laying methods more inexpensive.
Further advantageous refinements are covered in the subclaims.
The important advantage of the invention is to be perceived in that a cable for transmitting information can easily be introduced into and brought out of a plastic tube and that the point of introduction and of bringing out is outwardly sealed safely and permanently.
The invention is applicable, in particular, in gas and drinking water distribution networks. The tubes used for this purpose are mostly composed of metal, but tubes of HDPE (PE 100 and PE 80) are increasingly being used.
If the plastic material for the sheath is too hard and the flexibility of the cable would thereby suffer, it has proved advantageous in a development of the invention to construct the sheath of two layers, the inner layer tending to be soft, for example composed of LDPE, and the outer layer being weldable to the plastic tube, for example composed of HDPE. It may also be advantageous to take LLDPE as sheath material since this material is readily bendable and has a melting point that is in the vicinity of the melting point of HDPE.
In order to improve the weldability of the cable, it is advantageous that the sheath or the outer layer has been corona-treated.
The cable sheath is welded to the bore or to the tube connecting piece by the heated tool welding method already used in the case of plastic tubes for transporting gas or water.